


The Vampire and the French boy

by TheBeautifulMew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Vampire Marco, cute gay fluff, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulMew/pseuds/TheBeautifulMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco bodt is a 12,000 year old vampire who hasn't eaten in 6 years. What happens when he finds a delicious French boy in need of help? </p><p>Leave comments if I should continue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco groaned and sat up, stretching his arms.  
With another groan he stood up and with inhuman speed, rushed into the bathroom.  
"Well shit" Marco muttered, wiping his fangs off with a tissue.  
It's been 6 years and he hasn't eaten, but the after effects were terrible. A clear fluid dropped from his fangs and he had a killer thirst.  
Each morning he dealt with the intense need to feed, barely surviving on the blood pills he took for his supposed anemic state.  
He refused to participate in the things vampires do,  
Out of fear of hurting or killing someone.  
Marco sighed and got dressed, heading to the college, where he taught history for a history credit, since the professor didn't know half as much as Marco did.  
He has lived for 12,000 years after all.  
Walking into the class, he immediately noticed the blonde/brunette man sitting in the back, by himself.  
Then the smell hit him. Every human has a particular scent, but at this point Marco ignored them, most smelling like horses and apples.  
But this mysterious stranger smelled like passion itself, wrapped in a red bow. Sucking in a strangled breath, Marco went to the front, and began his lecture on the Mayans.  
Two painful hours later and Marco was practically running out the door, when he was stopped by Mr. Passion himself. Taking quick note of the name tag "Jean" he found out the boy was French.  
The boy asked for something, but currently all Marco could think about was his pale smooth neck, and the way the boy smelled.  
"U-um excuse me.. Are you a professor or a student?" Jean asked nervously.  
"What?, no I'm a student..... Are you lost?" Asked Marco in a low voice, becoming protective of the shorter man.  
Jean shook his head rapidly.  
"I don't have any classes after this but someone stole my bike" he said sadly.  
"Hmm, looks like your coming with me" said Marco, leading the boy to his car.  
"O-ok" said Jean a little nervously, attracted to the tall dark man.  
Marco got in and started the car, trying not to think about the delicious male next to him.  
"Where do you live?" Marco asked softly, trying not to breath to much.  
"I-I live downtown, 123 cherry street, the small blue building" Jean said, buckling himself in.  
When Marco pulled up to the house, he immediately regretted it. The house was falling apart and he could smell the decay in the wood.  
With a pained smile Jean got out and walked to the door, only to be greeted by another boy, who started yelling at Jean and dragging him inside.  
'Dont get involved, let it be'  
Marco thought to himself while getting out of the car  
'You piece of...' He thought while walking up the steps.  
"Fucking horse-face!"  
"Please stop...."  
"Shut up!"  
"Eren.....please.."  
Marco could easily tell who was who. Practically ripping open the door he came across a sight that made him rethink his killing of humans. Jean was against the wall, bleeding heavily while Eren towered over him.  
"You motherfucker," Marco growled, throwing the man to the other side of the room.  
"The fuck are you?!" Eren screamed, throwing a chair at Marco.  
"Marco please, don't get involved, I'm ok really" said Jean, shakily standing up.  
Marco grabbed Eren by the throat, "you ever touch what's mine again, and it will be the last thing you ever do," he said while growling and baring his fangs to the green eyed male.  
"You are coming with me," Marco said with a softer tone, picking up Jean bridal style.


	2. Safety and books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter showing how Marco cares and protects Jean

By the time Marco had reached his car, Jean had passed out in his arms. With a sigh Marco buckled him up and drove him to his house. He lived considerately better, in a 2 story house in the country, away from most humans.   
"This is your place?..." Asked a sleepy Jean, peeking up at the house.  
"Indeed it is, and it's yours too now" Marco replied with a grin, revealing his fangs partially.  
Together they went into the house, and Jean gasped in awe.   
There were books everywhere, and a piano.  
Jeans eyes lit up at the sight, before becoming lightheaded due to blood loss.   
"Shit!" Marco cursed softly and carried Jean to the bathroom.   
Slowly removing the boys shirt he came across all sorts of injuries, burn marks, cuts, bruises. While cleaning Jeans wounds, Marco swore to make sure that Eren kid never laid another hand on his Jean.  
With a sense of pride, Marco stepped back while Jean dressed, not hurting as bad thanks to the freckled man.   
"Are you hungry?" Marco asked worriedly, since he ate blood pills, he didn't have food at the house.  
"No not really, but do you mind if I read for a bit?" Jean asked nervously, staring at the floor.   
"Not at all Jean, now I need to go shopping so I'll be gone for a while, will you be ok?" Marco asked in a worried tone.   
"I'll be fine" Jean smiled, "don't worry about me"   
"Don't tell me that after what just happened, now behave yourself" Marco stated while leaving to go shopping.   
With a sigh Jean grabbed a book and started reading and before long, fell asleep in one of the many chairs.  
Marco, on the other hand, wasn't going shopping like he told Jean.   
With a hatred in his eyes, he pulled up to a certain blue house.


	3. Fights and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco deals with Eren, and Jean discovers new things

Marco quietly got out of the car, smelling the air to make sure Eren was there. With a snicker, he realized Eren wasn't home yet, and decided to wait for him. Sitting quietly on the moth-eaten sofa, Marco commenced his wait for the green eyed male.   
Meanwhile, an oblivious Jean woke up from his brief nap, and started to walk through the house. He took noticed of the old paintings and books Marco kept and then stopped dead in his tracks. There on the wall, was a painting of Marco. From 200 years ago. Jean stared, mouth agape, as he traced the contours of the painting. Finally pulling away, Jean continued to investigate, finding more old books and an empty bottle of blood pills. With a sense of dread, Jean went to the kitchen, and upon seeing the empty cabinets and refrigerator, realized what he had gotten himself into. 

~back to Marco~  
With a rattling of keys in a door, Marco sat up straighter, an evil grin on his face.   
"Fucking thing..." Eren muttered, closing the door and turning on the light.   
"Hello....Eren..." Marco growled, standing up.   
"Woah, motherfucker, calm down. You're that guy from earlier, the freak with the fangs" Eren stated, shaking from fear.   
With an animalistic snarl Marco grabbed Eren by the collar and through him across the room. With a bone shattering crunch Eren dropped to the floor in pain.  
"How did it feel, hurting Jean? Did it make you feel powerful?" Marco spit out with a kick to Erens face, "did you feel better about your pathetic life," a kick to the stomach, "maybe you were turned on sexually by it?" Another kick, "if you ever touch Jean again, I will kill you" Marco said with a sense of finality, leaving Eren bleeding and broken inside the house.   
Marco checked the time, and realized he'd been gone a while, and calmly drove to the store to buy Jean some food.   
Jean however, was too excited to eat. He was sitting on the couch reading a book about the medieval times, written by none other than Marco himself! Jean was so happy and indulged that he didn't see the freckled man walk in, with food for days.   
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Came a soft voice right next to Jeans ear.  
"Agh! Shit Marco you scared me!" Jean said while standing up to stretch. "This book is so good! And to think you wrote it!" Jean squealed happily, taking notice of Marcos expression.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" Marcos head whipped up at the question,   
"How much do you know" Marco whispered.   
"I know that your really old and drink blood, but that's ok, really" Jean said, hugging the taller man.   
"Really old? I'm quite young for my people," came the offended, but soft, answer.   
"Well if it makes you feel better, you're still very attractive for an old guy" said a giggling Jean.   
He felt the taller man stiffen in surprise.   
"You think I'm attractive?" Marco asked softly, looking down at his chest.  
"Yes I do, even if you're really old" Jean said softly, looking up into Marcos eyes.   
"Would you still find me attractive if I told you the truth about me?" There was a pause, and Jean pulled back. "As long as you don't bite me"   
Marco threw his head back, and laughed.  
"I don't bite....," He said with a grin and leaned into jeans neck "..hard"  
Jeans face turned 50 shades of red and Marco chuckled lightly against his neck. "Come on, help me cook you food" Marco said, holding Jeans hand and leading him into the kitchen.


	4. Questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has been living with Marco for a month now, and all is well, until a late night discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Contains sexual themes and next chapter is smut!  
> comment on what you want!

Jean had settled in nicely with Marco, and all seemed well until Marco noticed some tension in Jean. Jean however was having an internal argument with himself, and finally decided to fess up.  
In the middle of making a grilled cheese, Jean asked Marco something that had been bothering him. "So it's official then?" Jean dead panned.   
"What's official?" Marco questioned, watching Jean prepare the food.  
"I'm yours?" Jean asked softly, already worrying that he was like Eren.  
Marco caught on immediately and hugged Jean from behind. "Sweetheart, I only said that to scare Eren so he wouldn't hurt you anymore, I promise I won't do anything until you say it's ok, ok?" Marco said and nuzzled into Jeans neck.   
With a flip, Jean finished the sandwich and turned to face Marco, and ended up kissing him instead.   
Neither of them moved for a second, until Jean giggled at the feeling of Marcos fangs.  
"Hey what's so funny?" Marco asked, kissing jeans neck for amusement.  
"A-ah Marco, don't do that" came the soft, almost breathed reply.  
Marco pulled back with a shock, remembering what his venom did to his victims. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not so careless..." Marco whispered, almost to himself.   
"Come on silly, I wanna talk about stuff" Jean said, a blush on his cheeks. He grabbed his sandwich and headed for Marcos room.   
Marco sighed and climbed in his bed, and was surprised when Jean situated himself between Marcos legs.   
"So, how old are you?" Jean asked after a bite of grilled cheese.   
"12,000 years old, give or take" Marco replied casually, making a face at jeans food.   
"How do you eat? Wait no that's stupid... Uh do you have powers?" Jean asked with a sense of curiosity.  
"Actually yes I do, my powers include sarcasm, good looks, and my venom is quite the sexual experience" Marco said while waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
"M-Marco!" Jean screeched when said mans hand softly grazed down his back, causing him to shiver.   
"What? I'm just joking" giggled Marco, his tongue between his teeth.   
Setting his sandwich down, Jean leaned back into Marco, and promptly fell to sleep.   
Marco sighed and stroked the shorter mans hair, inhaling the unique scent and finally, for the first time in years, feeling happy.   
Marco was awoken from his trance like sleep when a piercing scream echoed through the house. In a flash he was up and running to find Jean, who had disappeared from his lap. He found him in the guest room, sobbing.   
"Jean?! Are you ok?" Marco asked, certain that he was hurt.   
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Jean repeated, cradling himself.   
Marco realized it was a nightmare and immediately gathered Jean up into his arms.   
"It's ok....I'm here.." Marco whispered softly, rocking the boy back and forth.   
"I came In here so I wouldn't wake you" Jean sniffled, burying his head in Marcos chest.   
"It's ok, I don't really sleep anyway" Marco replied, and then had his breath taken away when Jean kissed him, this time on purpose.   
"Jean..." Marco said in a warning tone, afraid of what would happen if he accidentally bit him.   
"Marco... I don't care about you being a vampire, I don't care that your old, I don't care!" Jean practically yelled, jumping the taller male. "Just please... Make me forget everything...."   
Marcos eyes widened, but then settled in to a smolder. "Ok Jean, but I won't do anything unless it's ok. If you want top, ok, if you want to move to another room, ok, hell if tying me up makes you feel better, go for it."   
Jean stared down at him from his position atop Marcos lap, and blushed slightly. "Ok Marco" he finally said, leaning down and kissing Marco passionately


	5. Late night endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean do it for the first time, and make an unbreakable bond between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! This entire thing is smut!! Don't like it, don't read! Leave a comment if you liked it!

Marco returned the kiss softly, watching his fangs carefully. Jean moaned softly into the kiss, running his hands underneath Marcos shirt.  
Jean broke the kiss only to shrug his shirt off as Marco did the same. Jean loved the texture of Marcos dark skin, which was also dosed in freckles. He softly traced an invisible line from freckle to freckle, loving the way Marcos muscles tensed under his touch. Marco softly ran his fingers over jeans arms, up to his shoulders, and then back down to his chest. They both reveled in each others bodies, until they realized the desire their bodies held for each other.   
"M-Marco..... Can vampires have sex with humans?..." Asked Jean quietly, leaning down and kissing Marcos neck.   
Marcos breath hitched, "yes we can, but it usually, ah Jean, leads to mating" he got out between moans.   
"Explain mating.." Jean mumbled, kissing a path down Marcos chest.  
"It's where a vampire claims a human, marking them, making them immortal like us and making sure no harm comes to them and holyshitjeanthattickles" Marco gasped out, writhing away from jeans lips.   
"It does? Hmm, fine I guess I leave it alone..." Jean mumbled, moving away from Marcos ribs and continuing down to his crotch.  
"Oh no you don't" Marco said, pulling Jean up and laying him down.  
"I'm pleasuring you sweetie, tonight is about you" Marco whispered, slowly running his fingers over Jeans bruised body. "By the end of tonight, not only will you realize how beautiful you are, but you'll realize how much I love you." Marco said before lightly kissing jeans lips, then kissing down to his neck, stopping there for a second.   
"M-Marco..... What are you...?" Jean asked, curious.   
"Remember what I told you about my venom?" Marco whispered against his neck, his pants becoming almost painful.   
"That it's q-quite the sexual experience?" Jean whimpered, rubbing up against Marcos hard-on.   
Marco moaned softly, "it's designed to pleasure my victim, but I can use it to make you feel good without me feeding...would you like to try it?"   
Jean bit his lip and nodded, pressing his neck up to Marcos lips. With a small breath, Marco softly bites down, transferring his venom into Jeans blood and quickly licked the wound to heal it.   
Jeans eyes immediately closed and a loud moan forced itself from his lips, a warm arousing fire spreading from his neck right down into his dick.  
"A-ah Marco.." Jean whimpered, trying to pull him closer.   
Marco hummed in amusement but quickly set to work, kissing jeans neck and leaving a blazing trail to jeans nipple, sucking it into his mouth while playfully rubbing the other. "O-oh shit Marco please, don't..don't stop!" Jean moaned, arching up into Marcos mouth.  
Marco moaned as Jean pressed up against him again, begging for friction. With a soft moan of his own, Marco quickly disposed of jeans pants and wasn't disappointed in what he saw there. Marco licked the tip slowly, favoring the taste of his lover. "Nnng, Marco please.." Jean begged.  
"As you wish" Marco replied with a grin before sucking half of jeans dick into his mouth and quickly licking around with his tongue.   
"Oh shit.." Jean moaned, thinking of how warm Marcos mouth was.   
Humming slightly, Marco started bobbing his head up and down, and sliding a finger down and into Jeans waiting heat. With a loud moan Jean spread his legs, giving Marco easier access to all of him. Marco chuckled in self-satisfaction, feeling how willing Jean was to receive. He quickly slid another finger in with the first, slowly pumping in and out of Jean, looking for his sweet spot.   
Suddenly Jean keened, throwing his head back and calling out his lovers name. With a slight pop Marco released Jean and with one hand, slipped out of his own pants, while adding a third finger into jean.   
Jean was at his limit of patience and started begging for Marco to fuck him.  
"Marco please, oh god just fuck me already before I bite you" Jean moaned.  
"I thought it was my job to bite you" Marco whispered seductively, removing his fingers and positioning himself at jeans entrance.   
Jean shivered with anticipation, arching his hips. "Relax" Marco murmured, kissing him passionately and thrusting himself inside simultaneously.  
"A-ah Marco... Please... Mate with me.." Jean said, a little unsure if Marco understood, but he did.  
"Are you sure?" Marco asked, waiting for Jean to adjust to his girth.   
"Yes.. Please.." Jean whispered, rocking his hips.  
With a thrust of his hips and a swift bite to jeans neck, he started to mark him as his own.   
Marco set a quick, grinding pace that sent jeans mind into a fog, while keeping his teeth in jeans neck, sending a special venom into his neck. It didn't take long for the venom to take into effect and leave a swirling pattern of silver on jeans neck. With a gasp Marco pulled away from jeans neck and kissed him on the lips, intertwining their fingers and continuing to fuck him.   
"Oh Jean.... You're so tight.." Marco moaned into the kiss.   
Suddenly, jeans body went stiff and he let out a cry. "Right there Marco, ah, please!"   
Marco growled softly and complied, hitting that spot of nerves dead on with each thrust. After a few thrusts Jean came, calling out Marcos name, while Marco kept going and then came as well, filling Jean to the brim. "Nnngggg Jean" Marco whispered, softly pulling out and laying next to Jean, pulling him to his chest. Jean laid there trying to catch his breath. "I love you Marco.." Jean whispered between pants.   
Looking down at the smaller man, Marco smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."   
After a few moments Marco stood up and turned to Jean. "Let's get you cleaned up" he said and picked Jean up, carrying him to the shower.   
"But I'm not done with you yet" Jean whispered in Marcos ear when the bathroom door shut.   
Tonight was going to be a long night indeed.


	6. The sweetness of acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco spoils Jean, and confessions are once again made

Jean woke up to the smell of waffles and eggs. Standing up he groaned and stretched, still sore from last nights events.   
"Marco, did you make breakfast?" Jean called down, surprised that his vampire boyfriend cooked for him.   
"Yea I did, come on down!" Marco called up to Jean. With a goofy grin Jean walked down the stairs, only to freeze in place and thank all the gods nosebleeds only happened in TV shows. Marco did indeed cook breakfast, but only wearing an apron. Marco turned and saw his look and laughed. "I was too lazy to get dressed" he said with a grin.   
Jean suddenly felt lightheaded, did Marco turn up the heat? "I-it's fine I uh... I need to sit down" Jean said shakily.   
Marco laughed and brought him his food, and ran upstairs to get dressed. By the time he came back down, Jean had finished his food and was dressed as well.   
"Good, you're dressed. I want to take you on a date." Marco said, grinning again.   
"Like a real date?.." Jean asked, looking at his outfit.   
"Yes a real date, and you look fine" Marco kissed the shorter man, and led him to the car.   
"B-but Marco where are we going?" Jean asked, buckling himself in.   
"Well first, you need new clothes" giving Jean a look.   
"My clothes are fine!" Protested Jean.   
"I know but you only have 4 shirts and 2 pants honey. You need more." Marco argued.   
Jean looked out the window. "Don't spend so much money on me, you'll go broke." Jean smiled, thinking he won the argument.   
Instead, Marco laughed and squeezed jeans hand.   
"I have enough money to buy the entire continent of Madagascar Jean, trust me, I'm not going broke anytime soon. Just because I live modestly, doesn't mean I can't spoil my baby." Marco flashed his hundred dollar grin and continued driving. Jean would never understand why Marco was so goddamn pretty. Or handsome, or whatever you call your attractive boyfriend. Suddenly Jean gasped, putting a hand to his neck. "Marco what about the mate mark you gave me, I never saw it, what if people stare?"   
"The only ones who will stare are vampires Jean, and besides, I'm glad I marked you. You'd be surprised how many vampires there are here" Marco stated and pulled into the mall. "Come on baby, let's go get you all dressed up."  
Three hours and a thousand dollars later, Jean had a whole new wardrobe, shoes and accessories included. Marco had the stuff mailed to the house, he wasn't done with spoiling the poor boy.   
"Alright, it's 3 o'clock, would you rather eat lunch now or see a movie and eat dinner at home?" Marco asked, chuckling when Jean pulled on a red beanie.   
"Where would we eat?" Jean asked, fixing his hair in the mirror and admiring the mate mark. It was an intricate pattern of swirls and he could make out the points in the pattern that spelled Marco. The entire thing was white and silver and Jean couldn't be happier about it.   
"We would eat at your favorite restaurant of course, and I see you enjoy the mate mark" Marco said, with a small sense of pride.   
"I love it, but I wish I could give you one" Jean sighed, but quickly saw how red Marco was becoming.   
"Wait.. Can I mark you too?" Jean asked, already thinking of the things he could do to achieve that goal.   
"Yes you can, but your mark on me would lead to another last night" Marco said, shooting Jean a glance.   
"I don't know if you noticed but last night strained my control enough, you smell good now but during sex it's mind blowing" he continued on, "besides, why would you mark me? I'm not that great ya know" Marco said in a rush, getting flustered quickly. "Why is it such a struggle, I read a thing that says well fed vampires don't struggle with it" Jean said, matter-of-factly. Oh no, this is what Marco was afraid of. "I'll tell you later ok?" He said softly.   
"Well, I want to go home and watch movies and cuddle" Jean stated, leaning over in the car and hugging Marcos arm. "Whatever you want baby" Marco said, smiling again.   
When the couple pulled into the driveway they saw all of jeans things on the front porch. "Let's get these things inside, it looks like rain" Marco said, grabbing an armful of boxes. "Yea it does" Jean agreed, and walked into the house. When everything was put up, Jean hugged Marco from behind. "Tell me why you struggle" Jean asked softly.   
Marco sighed, "ok, but please don't think badly of me." Jean nodded and they sat down on the couch with Jean in Marcos lap. "I haven't fed in six years-" Jean gasped, "but the reason for it is that I was starving, and I lived here, isolated. One day a girl showed up on my property and started to hike through the woods around here. Normally I drink animal blood, even though it's disgusting. Well said women got hurt and I could smell her blood from a mile away. I couldn't stop myself and I...." Marco stopped, silver tears falling down his cheeks. Jean wiped them away and whispered, "you killed her didn't you Marco."   
That broke him, Marco started crying and hugged Jean closer. "I didn't mean too, it's just I couldn't help myself, I tried to stop and I haven't fed since, I'm so afraid of hurting someone" Marco whispered. Jean sighed and wiped all of Marcos tears away and kissed him softly. "I don't think any less of you sweetheart. Frankly I'm surprised you haven't fed in so long. I expected you to have killed people on accident, but think about this. You saved me, without you, I'd be dead. You're not a murderer and your not a saint. You're my sweet freckled vampire boyfriend and I love you, faults and all" Jean stated, smiling.   
Marcos breath hitched. 'So this is what it's like to be loved?' He thought to himself. With a shaky breath, he smiled and kissed Jean, moaning slightly when his hair was tugged lightly. Jean pulled away and then jumped In Marcos arms when a huge crash of thunder shook the house. "Let's go to bed" Marco said quietly, carrying his beloved up the stairs and into their bedroom, feeling accepted for who he was, for the first time in his long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, tell me if I should continue or end it here! (Ps, if I continue Jean will be afraid of thunderstorms)
> 
> Leave comments if you liked it or if I should fix things!


	7. Starting a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean embark on a new adventure with the help of a friend

The happy couples sleep was disturbed when a loud crash shook the house, causing Jean to whimper.   
"I don't like storms" he admitted shyly, cuddling closer to Marco.   
"I don't like them either" Marco whispered, kissing jeans head. Marco watched while Jean shifted into an uneasy sleep, but instead of falling asleep with him, his eyes shot open in surprise. Jeans stomach was glowing a soft silver. Quietly, Marco slipped out of the house, going to an old friend to see about the phenomenon. When Jean woke, the was a thin man with long blonde hair in a ponytail looking at him with blue eyes. "It's ok honey, this is Armin. He's like a vampire doctor and he's here to check you out" Marco said from behind Jean.  
"But I'm ok, really I am" Jean said nervously, ignoring the sudden nausea building in his throat. Suddenly Armin stood up, pulling Marco to the side and asking him some questions before leaving the room. Jean shot up, running to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he threw up. Marco was by his side in an instant, rubbing his back and asking him if he was ok.   
Jean felt fine afterwards and after brushing his teeth, went to get breakfast. Marco trailed behind him, making sure he was ok.  
The next month passed this way, Jean getting sick randomly and Marco comforting him and then going to eat.   
One morning though, it was different. Jean was in the bathroom when he suddenly cried out. "Marco! Get in here!"   
Marco was there in a second flat and stopped In his tracks. He took notice of two things. One, jeans mate mark now covered most of his shoulder and two, Jean had a small round bulge in his stomach that he didn't have a month ago. Jean looked petrified. "Look at this! I know I haven't eaten this much!" Jean whined, poking the rock hard lump.   
Marco was already on the phone with Armin. He quickly picked Jean up and carried him to the bed and looked at the new mate mark, it confirmed his suspicions. He had heard of this but didn't think it was true. After a while Armin showed up with a few tools. "I'm going to need you to leave the room Marco" he said softly. Regretfully, Marco waited outside until he heard Jean start to cry. He walked back into the room and hugged Jean. "What's wrong baby?" He asked softly, stroking jeans hair.   
"M-Marco.... I'm pregnant" Jean whimpered and hugged Marco closer.   
Marco gave Armin a look.  
"It's completely possible. I know you're sexually active and vampire babies aren't birthed like human babies. The pregnancy should go smoothly, but he might need some of your blood pills Marco. Just keep him well fed and all will be well" Armin said with a smile, already planning play dates between his children and theirs.   
"I'll leave you two alone then" Armin said as he left.   
The couple realized what they were in store for, and smiled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be putting some aruani in this! If you want a spin off tell me!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. The Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco are a happy couple expecting a child. But what happens when someone visits?

Jeans pregnancy was going smoothly, save for the cravings and sore feet. But Marco didn't mind it one bit. Armins wife, Annie, was also a human who had babies with a vampire and she spent her days with Jean and Marco, explaining how it would go and how the birth would occur.   
"The baby will not come out of you the normal means, with its own magic it will kind of teleport out of you, so you don't get hurt. But it'll feel really weird" Annie explained.  
Marcos eyes widened, "will it hurt?" He asked, wrapping his arms protectively around Jean. Annie smiled at their affection. "Yes it will at first, but it'll be worth it. You two will have very cute kids" she said, thinking to herself how much Armin had softened her up. Jean smiled, "of course it'll be worth it! I just can't wait til we can know the gender" he was practically gushing at this point. With a craving for chocolate, Jean went to stand up but almost fell. Lucky for him Marco was already there, catching him and walking him gently to the kitchen. Annie smiled and quickly snuck out of the house, letting the happy couple be alone. With a sigh Marco smiled and kissed Jean. "She's gone, so now I can spoil my baby and not be embarrassed." Jean blushed, "which baby?"   
Marco laughed and kissed Jean again. "Both of them" he smiled and got down on a knee. "Jean, you've made me happier than anyone else has in 12,000 years. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"   
Jean starting crying and hugged Marco and starting kissing him all over. "Of course I will!" He squealed.   
The next few days were full of wedding planning and check ups with Armin and Annie.   
But one day, Jean and Marco had the house alone. "Good morning honey" Marco whispered, kissing jeans head and rubbing his stomach. "How's the baby doing?"   
Jean smiled and cuddled closer to Marco. "The baby is really calm today, but I'm craving strawberries" Jean gave Marco puppy eyes.   
"Fine fine, I'll go get you some strawberries" Marco said, smiling.   
Jean was left home alone, and was expecting Armin to come for his checkout. Vampire pregnancies lasted 6 months, and he was 2 months into his. He was hoping Armin could tell him the gender of the baby now. Armin entered without knocking and was in the bathroom. Humming quietly to himself, he set up the necessary equipment to test Jean for the gender of the baby. Chuckling slightly, he walked out of the bathroom only to stop to see Jean playing with his wedding ring.   
Suddenly there was a rapid knocking on the door. Jean looked back at Armin and shrugged, looking through the peephole to see who it was. What he saw froze his heart. Through the peephole, a bright green eye stared right back at him.


	9. The surprise of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fucks shit up, and Jean and Marco face a new problem

Marco had just started his car when his shoulder started to prick. He quickly flipped down his mirror and saw to his horror, that his mate mark had turned red. Jean was in trouble. He drove home and parked the car quickly, noticing the beat up truck. The smell hit him and he stopped. His eyes filled with red. It was the smell of Eren and it was coming from his house. With Jean inside. He practically ripped the door of the hinges and froze. Armin was laying on the ground, bleeding but regenerating quickly, he shakily pointed to Marcos bedroom. With a grim look, Marco raced up the stairs, just in time to see Jean crawling away while Eren stood there, holding a gun.   
"You left me for a freak with fangs and now you've got some weird fucking parasite? You're worthless. Not worth loving. And you don't deserve to live."  
Eren sneered, "fucking idiot" he aimed the gun, but Marco wasn't frozen anymore. With inhuman speed he threw Eren down the stairs, taking the gun and breaking it.   
"I told you what would happen if you ever touched him again" Marco snarled, continuing to beat Eren to a pulp until Armin stopped him.  
"Jean needs you" he said softly, taking Eren outside.   
Marco raced up the stairs for the 2nd time and almost burst into tears. Jean was littered with scars and his stomach was bruised.   
"Jean, no please... Please be ok" Marco whispered, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom to clean him up. Armin walked into the room and saw the state of jeans stomach.   
"Oh no, I need to get Annie. Marco you try to wake him up. We may have to do surgery" Armin stated quickly, taking notice how quickly blood was spreading underneath jeans skin. Marco cradled Jean and tried to rouse him.  
"Jean, baby, please don't do this to me, please wake up. I need you, I need you to be ok" Marco was crying now, his hot tears falling against jeans face.   
With a strangled gasp Jean opened his eyes, immediately feeling his stomach.  
"Marco.." He whispered weakly, looking around.   
"I'm right here baby" Marco whispered back, kissing jeans forehead.   
Suddenly Armin and Annie ran into the room. Annie gasped and ran to jeans side.  
"We have to check the damage and ohshitwhatshappening?!" Annie panicked, seeing a soft silver glow from jeans stomach as the blood stopped spreading and started healing itself.   
Armin stared in disbelief as jeans wounds started to heal, but noticed something the others did not.  
"We can't perform surgery." Armin whispered, watching the light flicker out.   
"But the baby is injured!" Annie objected while Marco watched Armin carefully.   
"We can't preform a surgery because I haven't tested him yet. I know what just happened and we'll have to remove the baby" Armin ran a hand through his long hair.   
"The baby just gave its life to heal Jean."   
It was a deathly quite, broken when Jean started sobbing, clutching his stomach.   
"Nonono, that can't be! I can still feel the baby moving" Jean sobbed, hugging Marco harder. Armin was there in an instant, feeling around. His movements stopped on a spot on jeans right side, and then moved to his left.   
"Jean.... There's something wrong with the baby... We're going to have to get it out" Armin whispered, dropping his hands.   
Marco spoke for the first time in a while.   
"Armin, you know more about this than I do, but jeans only 3 months pregnant. If the baby is alive, then we can't do surgery. The baby would die," Marco was desperate "please Armin, wait a few months, please."  
"Ok Marco, under one condition" Armin said, setting out equipment.   
"What?" Marco asked.   
"I have to check the gender before I go, and you can't leave his side." Armin walked forward, placing cool jelly on jeans stomach, while Marco laid him on the guest bed. Within a few minutes, they had their answer, and Armin knew why the baby felt weird. Jean was pregnant with twins, and one of them wasn't moving. 

Every single day, Armin would check on the babies, monitoring their health. His fears were confirmed. One of the babies had died in the ordeal, but by some miracle, the twin had brought it back and it was healing slowly. The were fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The girl was the weaker one right now, but Armin was hopeful. Jean was still scared but trusted Armin to do the right thing. One morning, Jean woke up to a strong pain in his stomach. He was 5 months, 2 months since the attack. He wasn't due for another two months. Marco already sensed his distress.   
"What's wrong honey?" He asked quietly, stroking jeans hair.   
Another rippling pain spread through jeans stomach, and he started to glow green.   
"M-Marco... I'm going into labor" he whimpered.   
"Oh shit" Marco ran up, calling Armin quickly, explaining what happened. Within 20 minutes Jean was back in the guest room while Marco and Annie held jeans hand while Armin invoked the babies magic. After 3 hours, the process was complete. Armin wrapped the babies, with a surprised look on his face, he handed them to Jean and Marco.   
"Congratulations you guys, your kids are punks and haven't even opened their eyes yet" Annie said with a giggle.   
Jean and Marco looked down, gasping in surprise. Their baby girl had what looked like a mate mark on her body, beautiful white tattoos covering the scars Eren had inflicted. She had a healthy amount of freckles and brown hair, but she was pale like Jean. Their son had black tattoos over his scars, but Marcos dark skin and hair, but had jeans build and flawless skin.   
Marco smiled happily.   
"Our babies are beautiful, don't you agree?" He asked Jean, kissing him softly.   
"It's cause I'm the mom" Jean replied sleepily.   
Armin and Annie chuckled, leaving the little family be. Jean and Marco smiled at each other and laughed. They had quite the ordeal ahead, and neither one of them would have it any other way.


	10. The joys of parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute gay fluff and Marco jokes about being old

After a lot of bickering,  
they named their babies Gabriella and Oliver.   
The little babies were very demanding, but they were more than happy to take care of them. Marco would take the night shift, so Jean could sleep. But those babies lived in elegance. When Marco said he was going to spoil his babies, he meant it. They painted the room purple and blue, had the latest cribs, the softest blankets. They also had two of the most caring parents in the world. One night in particular, stuck in their minds though. You see, vampire babies are magical creatures, and when you're woken up at 3 am to rainbow fireworks, you start to regret your life choices. When the first explosion rattled the window panes, Jean and Marco exchanged looks of horror. The struggle has begun. With a small laugh Marco gave Jean a kiss and got up to see what the babies have done now. When he walked into the room, he stopped and looked on in amazement. The room was full of colorful birds made from sparkly fire. No doubt Gabriella did that one. With a glance to his son, his suspicions were confirmed. Oliver was fast asleep, clutching his dinosaur plushie. Marco smiled, picking Gabriella and rocking her gently, cooing at her and speaking in the lilting accent he acquired in Romania. Little did he know, Jean was leaning in the door frame, smiling at his husband, watching him interact with their daughter. When Marco put Gabriella down, Jean hugged him from behind.   
"You are the best father anyone could wish for" he said softly, nuzzling into Marcos back.   
Marco smiled and turned around, hugging Jean and giving him a forehead kiss. "And you're the best mom they could ask for."   
Oliver suddenly let out a cry, tossing his plushie. Jean quickly rushed over, picking him up and ticking his stomach. He immediately became calm and held on to jeans hand.   
"You're such a mommas boy" Marco cooed, looking at him over jeans shoulder. Jean rolled his eyes, "don't listen to him Ollie, there's nothing wrong with that." Jean set Oliver down and turned to Marco. "Let's go back to bed" Jean said, yawning.   
Marco suddenly smirked, and picked Jean up bridal style, carrying him to their room. Jean started laughing and brought down Marco with him, covering him in kisses.   
"What. Are. You. Doing." Marco asked in between kisses. "Giving you a kiss for every freckle you have.... We'll be here for a while" Jean replied, holding in a laugh.   
"How bout I give you a kiss for every sassy comment you've made?" Marco said in retort, tickling Jean.   
Jean quickly reached up and pressed his cold palms to Marcos ribs, tickling him back. "Ohfuckno!" Marco said, jumping back and trying to escape.   
"But Marcoooo I looovvveeeesss yooouuuu" Jean whined. Marco rolled his eyes. "Gabby and Ollie have had too much influence because I now have three children."  
Jean pouted in mock hurt, "that makes you a pedobear."  
Marco stopped, staring at Jean before laughing louder than Jean has ever heard before.   
"Jean I'm 12,000 years old if I'm not one now then nothing will make me one" he said loudly, nearly falling off the bed. "Besides, you started it" Marco leaned over and kissed Jean.   
Jean just shrugged, "handsomest old guy I know" he laid down and opened his arms. "Come love me."  
Marco chuckled, pulling Jean to his chest and kissing his hair. "Demanding tonight aren't we."  
Jean chuckled, "don't make me get demanding just yet, I'm still sore from the kids" he said, a glint in his eyes as he kissed Marco.   
Oh yea, Marco couldn't wait until Jean felt better again.


	11. Preparations and playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos birthday is coming up. What will Jean do?

Marco didn't have to wait long. A few days later, and Marcos birthday was coming up. Jean was becoming secretive, hiding things from Marco and making plans. Marco wanted to know what was going on, but decided to let Jean surprise him.   
Jean was on the phone with Annie currently.   
"Can you watch the kids for a day? Marcos birthday is coming up and I want to surprise him" Jean said, blushing.   
Annie laughed on the other side of the line. "Of course I can, under one condition."   
Jean sighed happily, "anything."  
He could almost hear Annie's grin through the phone. "On Armins birthday, you get my daughter for a day."   
Jean chuckled, "oh behave Annie."  
Annie laughed again, "oh yea like you're going to behave. I'll see you tomorrow Jean, I'll get the kids early."  
Jean hung up with a huge grin on his face. Marco wasn't home from the store yet and Jean needed to get the presents wrapped. Jean walked into the bedroom and locked the door, just in case. Pulling a box labeled "Victorias Secret" Jean set to work laying out Marcos present.   
Marco pulled up to the house sometime later and was surprised to see Jean and the kids playing outside. When Marco realized they were going to be a family, he built a small kind of playground, with a sandbox, swings, and a few slides. Gabriella was currently using her magic to build a large sandcastle, and Oliver was swinging. Jean was helping Gabriella, and Marco noticed how sad Oliver looked. Getting out of the car, Marco went to Oliver and started pushing him on the swing, causing the baby to laugh. Marco smiled in relief, his little family was happy.   
"Hey Jean, where are we going for my birthday" Marco called.   
"It's a surprise Marco, how many times have I told you?" Jean called back, finishing the castle. 

It was late at night before the kids were asleep, Jean and Marco were cuddling in bed laughing. "Your life was so interesting before me" Jean said, looking up at Marco. "Do you miss it?"   
Marco made a noise in the back of his throat. "No I don't. I've never been as happy in all my years in life, as I am now. With you and the kids." Marco smiled and pulled Jean in for a kiss. "We need to go to sleep honey, we've got plans tomorrow" Jean said after the kiss. With a snort Marco rolled over, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'll try to post the next chaper tonight. I've been sick today so this chapter is short!! Hope you guys enjoy!!


	12. Best birthday ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gives Marco his present, and Marco couldn't be happier

Marco woke up to fireworks shooting off in his head, looking down to see Jean rubbing his morning wood through his boxers, wearing lingerie. Marco bit back a groan.  
"Fuck Jean, you could've warned me."  
Jean smirked, straddling Marco.   
"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise."  
Realization hit Marco like a brick. "Where are the kids?"   
Jeans smirk got even wider before kissing Marcos neck.   
"With the Arlerts for the day."  
Marco moaned and pulled Jean closer by his hips.   
"Thank god."  
Jean wasted no time getting Marco as turned on as he could. Within 5 minutes Marco was a moaning mess, the usual control he had gone. Jean leaned back and admired his work, and he hadn't even fucked him yet. His victory didn't last long though. Marco quickly rolled them over, and shoved one finger into his entrance quickly, smirking when Jean arched up to meet his thrusts. After a few moments Marco added another finger, nibbling on jeans mate mark.   
"O-oh Marco, don't stop" Jean moaned, arching his back more.   
"Oh I won't baby, I don't plan to stop for a long time. Till you don't even remember your own name." Jeans eyes almost rolled back at that sentence alone. And for the next few hours, Marco made damn sure Jean wouldn't walk for a week, wouldn't talk for a few days, and wouldn't remember anything for a few hours. Jean was asleep now, dreaming naughty dreams while Marco showered. He noticed the new soap Jean bought him, and it made him smell like cinnamon, probably a freckle reference.   
Marco laughed to himself, Jean could probably count all the freckles on him by memory at this point. Getting out of the shower, Marco was met by a tired Jean, holding a box.   
"Happy birthday" Jean said after a yawn, giving Marco a sloppy kiss. Inside the box was a silver locket with a picture of the 4 of them in it. Marco smiled and put it on, hugging Jean.   
"I love it Jean. Now did you have anything else planned for my birthday besides sex?"   
Jean blushed,   
"yea I did, dinner and such... If you'd like."  
Marco smiled and nuzzled his face into jeans hair.   
"Of course I'd like to go."  
Jean spent an hour getting Marco into a nice suit while he just put on a dress shirt and pants.   
"Why do I have to be all fancy?" Marco pouted.   
"Because I'm the girl remember" Jean said with a giggle.   
"I have the babies, you sit there and look pretty" Jean teased.   
"Are you saying you want more babies?" Marco said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.   
"Of course I do, but we should wait a bit" Jean said, laughing.   
After dinner at their favorite restaurant, Jean decided to let Marco pick something.   
"Let's go dancing" Marco asked, smiling.   
Jean blushed,   
"I can't dance."  
"Then I'll teach you" Marco said, pulling into their driveway. So they cleared out the living room and put on "love runs out" by OneRepublic.   
"I love this song!" Jean said excitedly. But after a few failed attempts of dancing jeans enthusiasm was gone.   
But Marco wasn't letting that stop them. He picked up Jean and placed jeans feet on top of his own.   
"You can't dance for shit baby" Marco said, before taking of into a fast waltz with Jean hanging on for dear life.   
"Sweet mother of freckled Jesus Marco slow down!" Jean yelled, laughing.   
Marco dipped him so low his hair brushed the floor, before pulling him up into a kiss.   
That's how Annie and the kids found their parents, in a loving embrace to cheesy music. In Marcos opinion, there had never been a better birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I missed updating last night! Please don't be mad! I was in the hospital and couldn't update! Leave comments if you enjoyed!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of this fanfiction, a quick check in!

It's been 10 years. Ten wonderful years, full of Christmas and birthdays, surprises and fights. But Marco couldn't be happier. He reaches over and softly grasps Jeans hand, and smiles at him. He lets out a small gasp when red eyes meet his, forgetting for a moment that Jean had joined his world. The children had insisted that since everyone but him was immortal, Marco should change him.   
Jean let out a soft grunt when the youngest of their 5 kids hopped into his lap. He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Yes Aurora?" He questioned, while Marco smiled knowingly.   
"I want to play but gabby and Ollie are together and levi and erwin are too!" She complained, cuddling up to her father. He sighed, "where's Will?" He asked referring to her twin brother. Marco smiled and got up, leaving them to argue.   
He watched gabby and Ollie play chess, and Levi sweeping the leaves that Erwin threw. 10 years is a long time, but it's 10 years well spent, glancing back at Jean he can already see another baby bump. He only had twins, and Armin had warned him about triplets. Marco sighed, and looked down to see Will clinging to his leg. "Yes son?" He asked quietly. "I love you!" Will yelled, forgetting to turn his hearing aid up. Marco smiled and hugged him. "Dinner time everyone!" He heard Jean yell. With a small smile Marco carried his son into the house, and when the last child entered, he shut the door. In all his life Marco had never been happy, but seeing Jean and all his kids, he felt a happiness that could never be replaced, and thanked all the gods that he decided to teach college for a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for supporting me! It's been tough and seeing how many people liked this really helped my self esteem! I will write more fanfiction of most pairing under most AU! Just send them to my tumblr or email me at: Laceyhorn14@gmail.com !


End file.
